Prove Me Wrong
by Demon Flame
Summary: Rogue has grown distant from her friends at the mansion, so Xavier suggests that her and Jean go on a trip to Europe to visit Jeans cousin, Lily Potter. this is an x-man / harry potter crossover with hints of ROMY.
1. Chapter 1

Rogue sat quietly with her hands in her lap while Jean and the Professor discussed the best course of action. Apparently whenever she had bad dreams of that night on liberty island, or of the Stryker invasion they were awoken from their peaceful slumber. They hadn't said anything about the nightmares she would get from people she had absorbed and she was thankful. She actually preferred her own terrors over those of the others, it was always worse waking up as someone else. And personally rogue was starting to forget her life before she had come to Xavier's.

"Rogue?" Jean asked, bring rogue from her inner thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Were you paying attention?" she asked and rogue suddenly felt like she was back in class and had missed something important. She shook her head as Jean continued. "I had just suggested to the Professor that you and I take a trip, a vacation of sorts. We think a little time away from the hustle and bustle of the school would do you a world of good."

Rogue bit her lip as she thought about it. it couldn't hurt really, she might as well give it a try. "Where would we go?" she asked hesitantly, hoping it wasn't some tropical island. Ever since her curse had manifested she had had to keep covered at all times and it got quiet uncomfortable in the summer.

"Well I have a cousin in England who wanted me to come visit and Kurt expressed his wish to see you again, does that sound good to you?" she asked.

Rogue had always dreamed of touring North America after high school, but a chance to go to England and Germany was too good to pass up. plus she did miss Kurt, it was good to know they were in the same boat. They were both shunned, even from the mutant community, rogue for her life sucking powers and Kurt for his demonic appearance. She was even kind of excited that she had a brother, even if their mother was Mystique.

"Ah'd like that." she said with a small smile.

Jean and Xavier beamed. "Good, I already have your passports ready, you leave tomorrow." Xavier said. "Why don't you go ahead and pack?" he suggested.

Rogue took her cue and exited the office, shutting the door gently behind her. ever since Logan had left again she had been practicing her stealth and had even managed to sneak up on the Professor once, which was saying something. though if she were going to be honest with herself, he was busy scolding a multitude of Jamies at the time.

She made her way quietly down the hall to her room. about a year ago, after Stryker's attack, she had been given her own room due to her violent night terrors. She walked in and shut the door behind her as she surveyed her little sanctuary. It was actually one of the spear teachers rooms that they had allowed her. of course there had been an uproar among the students, each wanting their own room like hers. It had taken much reasoning and finally threats before the rest of the student body stopped lobbying for their own rooms.

She began packing her bag, deciding just one large suitcase would be enough. After all they probably wouldn't be gone that long; it was only a vacation, not a sabbatical. It didn't take her long to pack since all she really had were cool weather clothing, perfect for autumn in Europe. Rogue bit her lip as she wondered what she would tell her friends. after her nasty break up with Bobby she had been distanced from them. Apparently she had lost the break up, because as she looked out the window she saw them all lounging in the court yard. She decided she wouldn't tell them anything, if they wanted to know where she was they could ask Xavier.

She zipped her bag and sat on the end of her bed as she watched her supposed friends laugh and lounge in the remaining summer sun. it was almost November and thanks to Ororo, there was still nice and mild weather. Rogue on the other hand didn't have a chance to enjoy it with her need to be constantly covered. She looked away as her former boyfriend slung an arm around her former friend Lorna Dane. It wasn't widely known but Lorna was actually one of Magnetos three children. After rogue had found out from one of his random memories that she had absorbed, rogue just couldn't force herself to be around her. she could still feel the same magnetic pull her father created from her, though when she explained this to others they claimed they couldn't feel it. Xavier had said it was probably just a side effect of her absorption of the mutant terrorist.

Rogue spent the rest of the night in her room writing Logan another letter. She never actually mailed the letters partly because she didn't know where to mail them to and partly because it was more like a diary. The things she wrote in the letters were things shed have liked to tell him but didn't have the courage, she was a solitary person and preferred to keep her problems to herself. Logan had a tendency to want to solve her problems for her instead of her doing it on her own. She appreciated the effort but was put out when he missed the point of her telling him in the first place.

XxX

Rogue woke up to the insistent beeping of her alarm clock the next morning at four a.m. on the dot. Hers and Jeans plane left at seven and she wanted to be showered and fed by then. She threw her covers off of her and trudged her way to the attached bathroom. Rogue loved the feel of the scolding hot water on her skin, she liked to think maybe if the water was hot enough and she scrubbed hard enough that maybe her poison would just wash down the drain. She knew it was an impossibility but that didn't stop her from trying none the less.

After her shower she dressed and lugged her suitcase out into the hall and down the stairs to Jeans car. She loaded it in the trunk before going back into the mansion and into the kitchen. There she met Dr. Hank McCoy, he had come to join the staff about six months ago and helped Jean in the Med Lab.

"Why good morning young Rogue." He said merrily over a cup of coffee. "I see you are all ready for your trip."

"Yep," she said popping the p and walking over to the fridge. "Ah already loaded my stuff in the back of Jeans car."

Rogue pulled out the cream cheese and orange juice before setting them on the counter to retrieve a bagel, plate and a glass. It didn't take long to put her breakfast together and eat it. in that time, hank had left only to be replaced by Ororo who made herself a cup of tea before sitting down across the table from rogue.

"I hear you and Jean are going to Europe for two weeks." She said trying to start a conversation.

Rogue allowed a small smile to grace her lips. "Yeah ah'm excited ta see Kurt again." She admitted to the weather Goddess. Rogue always enjoyed seeing her smile, it was always warm and almost motherly sometimes. "So what are ya doin' up this early? Usually ya sleep in on Saturdays." She commented.

Ororo's smile disappeared only to be replaced by exasperation. "A friend of mine from New Orleans came in yesterday afternoon and decided bar hoping would be a good way to start off his stay here. I'm up early hoping to catch him before he stumbles into bed."

Rogue smiled as she imagined some poor soul trying to drunkenly doge lightning bolt from the angry wind rider.

"Rogue, are you ready? We need to get going if we are going to catch our plane." Jean said as she entered the kitchen with Scott in tow, carrying her bags.

"Yeah, ah'm ready, just let me grab my mp3 player real quick." She said as she deposited her dishes in the sink and darted toward her room.

She grabbed her mp3 player before rushing back out of her room. she was in such a hurry she ran straight in too a very hard and warm wall. she felt herself falling back from the impact but before she could land on her butt in an undignified manner, a pair of arms shot out and caught her. rogue let out a gasp of surprise at the sudden contact and looked up to see that her rescuer had the most strange and beautiful eyes she had ever seen. The Greek God carved from tan marble had red iris' and black scarla, they were hypnotizing almost.

"Desole chere, ah didn' mean ta knock ya over." He said and rogue realized he was incredibly close as she could smell the alcohol on his breath. He must be Ororo's bar hopping friend.

"It's okay, no harm done." She said trying to pull away.

He gave her a weird sort of smirk before leaning in and placing a kiss on her lips. Rogue tensed every muscle in her body before realizing that her mutation wasn't working and pushed him away. He stumbled into the other wall and gave her a confused look before she rushed off down the hall. rogue didn't look back as she ran through the mansion and into the garage where Jean and Scott were waiting.

She must have looked disoriented because Scott asked if she was okay. "Yeah ah'm fine." She assured him, putting on a fake smile. He nodded and gave Jean a kiss before she and rogue got into the car.

As they drove out of the gates and down the road, rogue wondered if she should tell Jean about her encounter this morning. Had she finally succeeded in washing her life sucking powers out of her skin? No, she couldn't. maybe it was his power, maybe he could turn off other peoples mutation. But she had never met him before so how would he know to turn it off in the first place. Did her powers just have a little quark in them this morning? Was she finally starting to gain some control?

She glanced out of the corner of her eyes at Jean who was concentrating on the road. It was times like this that she was thankful that she was a telepaths worst nightmare when it came to reading her mind. Something's were best kept to herself until she decided she wanted to share. Jean seemed to sense she was being stared at and turned to rogue who blushed at her rudeness.

"So there are a few things I need to tell you before we get to London." Jean started. Rogue suddenly had the horrible suspicion they had actually planned on leaving her in an institution. "My cousin is not a mutant," she started hesitantly. "But she isn't a human either."

"Is she a witch?" rogue asked.

Jean looked startled. "How do you know about witches and wizards?" she asked after a moment.

"Irene was a squib but she was also a mutant." Rogue told her. Jean was one of the very few people she had told about her life before Logan found her and Irene had been her guardian under Mystiques orders.

"Oh, well that makes this much easier doesn't it?" she said with a look of relief on her face. "Well we are going to visit her for just a few days before we go to Germany to meet Kurt." She explained.

"Cool." Was all rogue could think of to say.

It was a few more minutes before rogue decided it couldn't hurt to ask about what happened this morning, in a roundabout way of course. "Do you know who Storms friend is?" Rogue asked.

"Oh, Remy? Yeah, he is the son of one of her friends in New Orleans. She's upset with him because he went to a bar late last night and hasn't come back yet." She explained and then sent rogue a questioning glance. "How do you know him?"

"Ah saw him this mornin' before I met you and Scott ta get my mp3 player." She explained quickly, for some reason she was feeling guilty about it. "What's his power?" she asked trying not to sound too interested.

But Jean caught on that something had happened. "Rogue, did something happen this morning?" she asked carefully.

Rogue felt her face heat up and was sure she was beat red. "Well, um, ah." She stumbled over her words not sure how to tell her. "He kissed me, an' nothin' happened." She finally managed to spit out.

This was apparently the least likely answer Jean had expected. "You didn't absorb him at all?" she asked a little startled. Rogue just shook her head no, suddenly very embarrassed. "Oh well we are officially on vacation now so this can wait till we get back, right?" she said, obviously sensing rogues discomfort.

Rogue gave her a small thankful smile. "Right." She said.

**A/N**

**I seem to be obsessed with x-men/harry potter crossovers. So please enjoy my sickness and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jean had rented a car from the airport and they were currently on their way to Godric's Hallow where Jeans cousin Lily and her family lived. Rogue had actually fallen asleep by the time they finally reached the little village. Rogue waited in the car while Jean went into what appeared to be a pub, she had said she needed to pick their location up before they could get to their house. Rogue want sure what this meant but she waited patiently just the same.

"Okay, read this and don't say it out loud." Jean said as she reentered the car and handed rogue a rolled up scroll.

Rogue took the scroll and say the words _423 Godric Circle is the place where James, Lily and Harry Potter live_ in a messy scrawl, almost chicken scratch. But as soon as she had finished reading them the scroll burst into flames until there was nothing left but smoke. She looked over to Jean who looked just as startled from the sudden combustion.

Jean started the car and drove to the next street over to see a two story house with a thatched roof. It looked like something out of a fairy tale what with the garden of wild flowers and the white picket fence with the gate. Rogue wished she could live somewhere like this, somewhere she could be normal even if this family was anything but. Jean parked the car in front of house along the street and got out as rogue followed suit.

They unloaded their bags from the backseat and walked up to the front door. It was then that rogue noticed that there were no lights on in the house. "Are they home?" rogue asked, voicing her observation.

"Yes, don't worry it's a charm." She said knocking on the door.

There was the sound of someone on the other side of the door before it opened to reveal a woman who could have been Jeans younger sister. "Come on in wont you?" She said hurriedly while peering around them nervously.

Rogue thought this was odd behavior but rushed in behind Jean nonetheless. Her cousin Lily slammed and locked the door, but not with regular locks, no she used magic. This want the first time rogue had ever seen magic but she still enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Lily, what's going on?" Jean asked worriedly as she dropped her bag down by her feet.

"I couldn't tell you over the phone, but Voldemort is after us. We've had to go into hiding. That's why you had to read where our location was." Lily explained.

Jeans eyes widened as did Rogues, anyone who was even vaguely familiar with the Wizarding world knew of Voldemort. He was rumored to be the most powerful dark wizard in history and the fact that he was after Lily and her family didn't bode well at all. "You should have found a way to tell me." Jean said in a whisper as though the dark wizard was standing on the other side of the door with his ear pressed up against it.

"Don't worry, he won't be able to find us." Lily said dismissing Jeans worries but even rogue could tell she wasn't all too sure of it herself. she then turned to rogue. "Hi there you must be Jeans student." She said offering her hand out to shake.

Rogue reached out with her own gloved hand and shook. "Hi." She said offering a polite smile.

"Well lets go see James and Harry shall we?" She said and lead them out of the foyer and down a hall.

It was then that rogue realized that the house was much bigger on the inside than on the outside. Another spell no doubt. She also noticed the pictures were moving and some of the portraits appeared to be asleep. Rogue had occasionally wished she had been a witch or at least a squib so she could be a part of this world.

They walked into a giant kitchen where a man with the messiest black she had ever seen was attempting to feed a baby some sort of mushy green puree. Funnily enough the man was covered in more of the food type stuff than the baby was.

"James? Are you having trouble dear?" Lily asked trying to keep her face composed.

The man turned around to reveal he had a large globe of it on his forehead. He gave her a lopsided grin as the baby giggled. "This isn't as bad as it looks." He said in the same British accent.

"Oh really?" Lily said highly amused as her husband grabbed a dish towel and began wiping himself off.

"It's good to see you again James." Jean said walking forward to pick up the unsoiled baby. "And it good to finally meet you Harry." She said giving him a tickle.

"How was it you got here again?" He asked throwing the towel on to a counter. "An aero-plan, was it?" he asked and rogue couldn't stop the smile.

"An airplane." Jean corrected as Lily rolled her eyes.

"Right." He said before turning to Rogue. "And are you a muggel or a mutant?" he asked looking her dead in the eye as though it were printed on her face.

"Mutant." She told him doing her best to keep her voice somewhat cheerful.

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed. "What's your power? Is it like Jeans?" he asked, completely enthralled.

Rogue opened her mouth, unsure of what to say when Jean interjected. "Rogue's power is complicated." She said.

"So, what, can you turn people inside out with the wink of an eye? If so I know a few people you could practice on." he said with a devilish smile.

"James!" Lily scolded.

"Only joking." He said good naturedly.

Lily rolled her eyes as she took little Harry from Jean, "It's getting late why don't I show you two to your rooms." She suggested as she began to walk out of a different hallway off the kitchen.

Rogue followed the red heads out of the kitchen as James began cleaning up the kitchen. She followed them up a flight of stairs to a rather spacious hall way, she lead them to the first door and told them this would be rogues room. the room right next to hers on the left would be Jeans with James and Lily's right down the hall.

rogue decided to settle in earlier than the others, claiming she was tired. And indeed she was, for the last few weeks it had felt like the psyches were trying to break free. A few had even succeeded, just the other day she had accidently teleported in a cloud of black smoke from her bathroom to her bedroom. Once she had even found herself levitating a few feet off her bed. they were growing restless inside of her and she wondered just how much longer she could hold them off.

XxX

After Rogue had decided to retire early and Harry had been put to bed, Jean, Lily and James had retired to the sitting room. Lily had fixed the trio tea and little biscuits to dine on while James told Jean about the prophecy to kill Harry. He told her about the charm that had been preformed to ensure the safety of their family and about the Order.

"Please, if you need to you are more than welcomed to come stay at my school for a while." She offered.

"Don't worry, Peter would die rather than betray us." He said smiling and patting Lily on the knee. "I have to admit, Sirius had a brilliant idea this time."

"He was your best man wasn't he?" Jean asked conversationally.

"Yeah, the bloody horn dog." He said, no doubt remembering the ploy Sirius had tried in order to get one of Lily's bridesmaids to sleep with him.

"So, your student Rogue, what is her power?' Lily asked before taking a sip of her tea.

Jean sighed as she cradled her own teacup in her lap. "You know that I'm a telepath and can read minds?" she said as they nodded. "Rogue is not a telepath, she absorbs people through skin contact."

"Absorb?" Lily interrupted.

"It's like she imprints people in her mind. She absorbs their physical abilities, their memories and if they have any, their powers. Now from what she's told us the powers fade after a time along with the physical abilities, but she keeps their memories forever." She explained. "She has absorbed some pretty nasty people since her powers manifested. I have often had to convince her she was Rogue instead of someone else.

"Because of her one of a kind powers people have often sought to use her to further their own goals and it has left her distrusting of most everyone. I feel that myself and a man named Logan who was with her when she first came to the school are the only people she trusts." Jean stopped to take a sip of tea. "The main reason for this vacation is that rogue seems to be particularly stressed from the amount of psyches in her mind."

"How many you reckon she has in her head?" James asked while munching on a biscuit.

"From mine and Xavier's estimations, I would guess at least forty plus people." She said grimly.

Lily looked up at the ceiling where rogues room would be. "I thought she looked awful sad to be so young." She commented. "Does she have any family?"

"She has no idea who her real parents are, but a woman named Mystique adopted her when she was four and had another woman, who I just recently learned was a squib, watch her till her powers manifested."

"Mystique, she's the one who is a shape-shifter, right?" Lily asked, remembering what Jean had told her.

"Yes, she let her boss use Rogue to power a machine of his that actually killed her and gave her those white stripes in her hair." She said but then continued at their confused looks. "Logan, the man I mentioned before has uncharted regenerative capabilities and forced her to absorb him. he told me later it took a good minute for her powers to kick in, she nearly killed him." Jean explained.

Now both Lily and James were looking up to the spot on the ceiling where rogues room would be, the pity they had for her apparent on their face. "Don't say anything about what I've told you to her. She is a lot stronger than people think and one of her pet peeves is when people think she is too weak." Jean warned.

The couple nodded their heads in understanding. The rest of the night was spent catching up on each other's lives. They reminisced about the good times and laughed at the funny things that had happened to them since they last saw each other. Jean told the students and the school and how Scott had finally asked her to marry him. Lily told of her sisters own son Dudley and how he was a nightmare. The two cousins then laughed at the exploits James told them of himself and his friends. All in all it was a good night.

**A/N**

**Please give me some reviews people, if you like it and want me to continue or if you want to make a suggestion, please leave a review! I beg of you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Jean and Rogue had spent a nice and relaxing four days with the Potters. Rogue had gotten to hold Harry, much to her horror, and had even learned to change a diaper. She quickly discovered she wasn't missing out on as much as she thought she would be. She had gotten her first taste of butterbeer, and when Lily and Jean were occupied with Harry, James had let her take a few shots of fire whiskey. Needless to say this little vacation was just what she needed. But today was their last day, oddly enough it was Halloween night.

Rogue and Jean had decided a walk was in order that night after bed. they had walked to the square where Jean discovered was the only place her cell phone got reception. Realizing it was probably the only chance she would get Jean quickly dialed Scotts own cell number. Rogue excused herself and walked back to the Potter's house alone, enjoying the cool night air. She loved nights like this when she could finally feel comfortable in her own skin.

Rogue looked ahead of her and saw she was coming up on the house. For some reason something seemed off, she could hear shouting and noticed that the front door was open. Rogue suddenly realized that maybe Voldemort or one of his death eaters were attacking and tore off down the road to their house. She ripped off her gloves as she jumped over the fence. Using the stealth training she had been practicing for the last few months she crept along the side of the house as fast and silently as she could.

When she finally reached the open front door she peered around the door frame. Years of training kicked in as rogue assessed the situation. Voldemort's back was to her as he taunted James who for some reason didn't have his wand. She noticed immediately that his hood was down, exposing his neck and face. He would definitely be an easy target for her. rogue took a deep breath before lunging herself from behind the door and latching herself to the man. She dug her fingernails in harder as he gasped for breath.

She could feel his life force flow into her and watched the veins rise from his skin and surge toward where her own skin was. He was angry she knew that much for certain, and he was scared. she had only absorbed one person before who felt like he did, her mentors half-brother Juggernaut. They both thought they were the most powerful forces out there and that they were above death. He screamed in fury inside her mind as she absorbed more. She needed to make sure he was out of it long enough for help to arrive. When she was sure he would be out of it for a few hours she let him go and watched his body fall to the floor.

XxX

James didn't know what to do as Voldemort stood before him. all he could think about was Lily and Harry, he had to hold off Voldemort for as long as he could. At the back of his mind he thought about how Peter had betrayed them, no wonder he transformed into a rat. If he ever made it out of this he would kill Peter.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" He sneered. "You and that mudblood should have joined me when I offered. But no you were to blinded by Dumbledore and his ideals, fools." He remarked coldly.

With a smile and a glint in his eye he slowly raised his wand to James, and for the first time in his life James froze. He couldn't escape, and he would kill Lily and Harry. But the something strange happened as two pale hands grabbed his face and their nails dug in. James blinked, sure he was seeing things. But the veins in Voldemort's face rose above the rest of his skin and seemed to course toward the pale hands. he could hear the evil wizard gasp for breath as his eyes went wide with what was unmistakably fear. Then it seemed that his skin was becoming too tight for his skull as it began to rip and bleed.

But just as suddenly as the hands had shot out of the dark they had retreated and Voldemort fell to the floor as he shook uncontrollably. James looked up in shock to see Rogue, the tiny seventeen year old girl clutching her head and leaning against the door frame for support. This tiny girl had just defeated the greatest Dark Wizard of all time. This wasn't how the prophecy had said things would go at all, but maybe it hadn't factored Rogue into the equation.

Concentrating on his wandless and non-verbal magic skills, James created his Patronus and sent it off to find Dumbledore. He watched the glowing white stag run through the wall. "Lily!" James bellowed, still a bit shocked. "Come here quick!"

James then turned to Rogue who had begun mumbling to herself. he took a few hesitant step forward, careful to avoid Voldemort who had stopped twitching and was now incredibly white. "Rogue?" he asked a little nervous after seeing what she could do.

"Help, get help." She said so low he almost missed it. "Ah can't stop them, there's too many of 'em." She said.

James was completely clueless as to what she was talking about but before he could ask anything else Lily came into the entry hall and gasped at the sight. "What happened?" she asked in a whisper as though she were afraid if she spoke to loudly Voldemort would wake up and attack.

"Rogue absorbed him." he said.

He looked back to Rogue who was stumbling down their pathway to the little white gate. "Rogue wait where are you going?" he called after her. she didn't answer as she fumbled with the latch on the gate before going through it. he turned to Lily. "Send your doe to Mad-Eye and tell him what happened then I want you to take Harry and get out of here." He commanded. Before running to the kitchen where he had stupidly left his wand.

When he returned he saw that Lily had her own wand trained on him with silent cold fury. She was ready to attack if he made the slightest move, it was at times like this that he realized how much he loved his wife. "I put him in a full body bind." She said breathing hard.

James nodded. "Don't worry Lily he won't get up, but right now I need you and Harry to get out of here." He said. she nodded as she shifted Harry on her hip, her eyes not leaving Voldemort. It was another moment before she managed to back out of the room and into the living room where she would use the Floo Network to go to the Orders headquarters.

Just as the bright green flames in the other room died down he saw Jean appear in the door way out of the corner of his eye. "What happened?" She asked noticing Voldemort on the floor and looking around frantically. "Where's Rogue?" she demanded before James could answer her, apparently she had read his mind.

"She went that way," He said pointing in the opposite direction Jean had come. "She said she needed help, that there was too many of them." He told her quickly. "I don't know what it means." He confessed and watched the blood drain out off Jeans face. "What, what's wrong?" he asked suddenly alarmed.

CRACK!

Dumbledore and several other Auror's apperated into the room simultaneously, all had their wands pointed on an unconscious Voldemort.

"Is he dead." One of them asked after a moment.

"No!" Jean shouted from behind them causing them to jump. "He will be out for hours! Rogue on the other hand has his powers and is losing control of her mind if we don't get to her and calm her down she could destroy everything!" She yelled at them her face turning red. "I need everyone who had practiced Legilimecy to come with me and probably a few other too!"

Jean rushed out of the house and James didn't waste any time as he was hot on her heels. He glanced back to see that Dumbledore and Mad-eye were following as well while the others waited for the Ministry to show up. it was easy to catch up with Jean as she looked down the allies to see if rogue had wandered down one of them. He looked ahead of him and spotted a shadow close to the ground in the distance.

"LOOK THERE!" he called and Jean whipped her head in the direction of the shadow.

The four of them ran flat out to rogue who was on her knees and clutching her head. Jean rushed forward, "Rogue? can you hear me?"

She looked up and James was shocked to see that she had tears streaming down her face. "There's too many." She managed to say through pants. A look of horror passed over her face before looking back to Jean. "Ah'm sorry." She whimpered before her body began to move, to transform.

Her auburn and white hair grew longer and turned blond. Her body in general grew larger in size and muscle mass and her clothes changed to a tattered and worn trench coat with the sleeves ripped off. The best, who was no longer Rogue, stood up. he looked absolutely savage, in fact James decided he would rather battle Greyback than this monster any day.

The beast gave a cold and cruel smile as his eyes locked in on Jean. "Scream." He growled with a small smirk.

James looked out of the side of his eye at her, she took a deep breath. "Creed," She said calmly. "I need you to give Rogue back control of her body."

"I don't think so." He said as he began stalking toward her. "Do you know how long I've been trapped in the mind of a teenage girl?" he sneered. "It's about time I got to stretch my legs." And with that he lunged but James, Dumbledore and Mad-Eye were two fast and hurled various hex's at the beast.

They managed to knock it back a few feet before it sat up and Rogue began to transform again. This time she was absolutely massive, bigger than Hagrid could ever hope to be and solid muscle.

"This is Juggernaut, his powers are super strength and invulnerability. Don't let him get momentum or else nothing can stop him." Jean informed them as she lifted herself into the air. "I'll try to find Rogue, and please try not to hurt her." she added before putting her hands to her temple and concentrating on the giant. Juggernaut turned and focused on them.

There were a few loud cracks as more of the Order came to assist them. James was able to glance around and spotted Sirius who ran over to him. "What's going on? who is that?" he asked pulling his wand out of his robes.

"What would you say if I said it was a seventeen year old girl?" he asked as the giant smiled down at the witches and wizards.

"I'd say you were mad." He responded quickly.

James turned and gave him a grim smile. "Okay look!" he addressed the Order. "Her name is Rogue, she is a mutant muggel with the power to absorb other peoples powers and mind. She absorbed Voldemort and has now lost control of her mind. Best I can figure everyone she has ever absorbed is fighting for control." He announced. "We need to subdue her while Jean tries to get into her head." He said motioning to the floating telepath above their heads.

"Bloody hell, how do we subdue that thing?" Sirius asked, voicing the question that was on all their minds.

"Creativity is the most dangerous weapon of all." Dumbledore said and sent what appeared to be a cheering charm. The giant suddenly had a silly grin on his face that didn't seem to go with his face. His body began to shrink as the short hair grew shoulder length with two distinctive white stripes.

"That's it! keep her in a good mood!" Jean called.

Rogue looked up but it seemed as though the cheering charm had no effect on her what so ever as her face was full of anguish. She locked eyes with James before disappearing into a puff of black smoke.

"Where did she go?" Demanded Moody.

But there was a bamph and a man in a red helmet and cape appeared behind them all. his eyes seemed to glow yellow as he held out a hand to the cemetery next to them all. the iron bars that made of the fence began to rattle and shake as someone sent another cheering charm at her but missed. The bars suddenly shot up out of the ground and flew toward the group.

"Aresto Momentum!" Bellowed Sirius and several other wizards.

But the bars didn't slow down as they formed a cage around them all. the man with the helmet began to change as he dropped to the ground into a muscular man with white hair. He stood up from the ground and glared at them all before giving them a devilish wink and running a super speed down the road and out of sight. Jean floated down to the ground to stand beside James.

"She still has some control, she is trying to get away from a populated area. She's trying to stall them all from trying to take over at once. Voldemort tore down all her mental shields and is trying to take control himself. We need to get to her before then."

"Do you know where she went?" Dumbledore asked.

Jeans eyes glazed over and she was silent for a few minutes as the other members of the order gathered around closer. "She's stopped, she is in a field of some kind a few miles that way." She said pointing to the north east. "Oh God." She said breathlessly and looked up at Dumbledore. "Voldemort has control and just summoned his death eaters."

James had the unsettling feeling that this would probably be the most epic battle he would ever fight in. he suddenly regretted not getting a chance to tell Lily how much he loved her and Harry before they left.

**A/N**

**Please oh please leave some review for me. This is supposed to be a short fic and I would like some feed back**


	4. Chapter 4

Rogue fought back as Tom Riddle took control of her body, there was a searing pain on her left forearm as he touched some sort of tattoo. With a great swell of strength she forced him to the back of her mind as she took control of her body once more. It felt so weird to shape shift, as though she had tiny currents of electricity running through every cell of her body. She sunk down to the ground on her knees and looked around, she was in some type of field a few miles away from Godric's Hallow according to Quicksilver.

"Please stop." She begged the psyches, but they were hysterical now, they demanded release.

Rogue dug her pale hands into her scalp as something rose inside of her. a solid thought flittered across her mind and she held onto it for dear life, Survive. She would survive at all means possible, she wouldn't let these ghost of people control her any longer. This was her mind, her body, not theirs.

CRACK!

Rogues head shot up as her eyes locked on several men in dark cloaks and hoods. She noticed one man who wasn't in a cloak, he looked vicious. These were just more people who wanted to use her. they looked surprised to see her, they had expected their master not a little girl. She began to stand up, to leave these men, but her actions startled them and all rogue saw was fire.

Piotr clawed his way forward in her surprise, but rogue was getting stronger, she managed to keep most of him back as the flames engulfed her body. But they didn't burn her now steel covered skin. She looked down and saw her clothes had started to burn and that the tall grass around her was also now on fire. She looked up determined, everyone was the enemy.

XxX

Jean had never apperated before but it was quiet unsettling, she let go of Dumbledore and blinked a few times to help gather her bearings. She looked up and saw several men in black cloaks surrounded quiet a big bon fire.

"Are those the Death Eater?" Jean asked.

Mad-Eye smiled as he shot forth a set of red sparks to the other men. everyone jumped into action as a battle began, Jean cleared herself and put up a telekinetic shield around herself as protection from any stray spells. She didn't see rogue anywhere, had she disappeared again? Jean closed her eyes and concentrated on Rogues mental signature. She was here, but she could sense Piotr too. Rogue was projecting just one thought, Survive.

Jeans eyes snapped open, "Oh no." she whispered. "No!" she screamed to rogue who was eerily calm as she walked out of the flames. Her clothes hung loosely around her body as they continued to smoke, just barely covering her.

The witches and wizards stopped battling and looked to see where Jean was watching horrified. Her shiny metal skin reflected the fire behind her and her eyes were disturbingly vacant and white. She had a frown on her lips as she surveyed the people before her and Jean could feel the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stand on end.

To rogues left a streak of grey ran right at her. rogue didn't even look in it direction as one silver arm rose in the streaks direction. Her hand closed around the grey steaks head and even from this distance Jean could hear the sickening crack of the man's skull beneath rogues strong fingers. She threw the limp body of what appeared to be a werewolf to the ground several feet away. The death eaters took this as their cure to disappear.

"Rogue!" Jean called causing her students head to snap in her direction. She stepped forward. "We're your friends, we just want to help." She pleaded.

Rogues metal form disappeared as a now pale white hand went to her head. Jean decided now might be a good time to probe her mind. She was wrong, probing her mind was probably the worst thing she could have done as rogues head snapped up, her once green eyes were now glowing white. The worst part was Jean knew what was coming.

"Oh no." she whispered to herself. "Back up!" she called to the order members who immediately heeded her warning.

The already dark night began to grow darker as clouds covered the night sky. Rogue through her head back as she allowed hurricane force winds to lift her into the air. Lightning flashed in the sky as funnel clouds began to make their way to earth. Even the ground beneath their feet began to tremble beneath their feet. her eyes began to glow read now and the all too familiar optic laser shot out of her eyes and toward the earth.

Thinking fast Jean lifted herself and the witch and wizard in front of her back a few feet to avoid the potentially deadly beam. Dumbledore ran up to her as she helplessly watched her student whom she had failed yet again.

"How do we stop her?" he asked over the wind and thunder.

Jean bit her lip as she was doing some very fast thinking. "We need to remove the memories of the people she's absorbed, their memories are what gives the psyches powers." She explained quickly and saw that Rogue had started to try and throw lightning bolts at the witches and wizards. "If we can get her down here and restrain her I can bring their memories to the forefront of her mind, can you extract them?" she asked. Jean knew for a fact Dumbledore was one of the few wizards in the world who possessed this ability.

He looked worried but nodded just the same. He pointed his wand to his throat and bellowed across the grounds to the other magic folk. "All of you together! Bring her down and keep her restrained!" his voice magnified over the cracks of lightning.

They all nodded and Jean watched in amazement as ropes shot out of all of their wands and wrapped themselves tightly around her. a look of surprise passed over her face as she struggled in vein against the ropes. Jean thanked God right then and there that she had never absorbed Kitty who could phase through objects.

Unfortunately she had absorbed Jean once as well as Jamie and with a psychic blast pushed everyone back causing the ropes to fall from around her. using Jamies power, she multiplied herself and now there were five of her as she dropped to the ground. She heard someone swear in the background as the small army advanced.

Using her telepathy she sent a message to all the witches and wizards. _The middle one! Restrain the middle one!_ Some of them looked startled at the sudden voice in their head but obeyed nonetheless.

More ropes shot out of their wands toward the middle Rogue who struggled again. The other four raced toward the wizards Dumbledore managed to keep the copies at bay while James and another boy about his age with black hair raced forward to help. As soon as the other wizards had the real Rogue on the ground she was growling and swearing at them all.

Jean ran forward and helped pin her to the ground with her telepathy, she kneeled down by rogues head and looked up to see that Dumbledore was at the ready by her side, his wand already out. But before she could start he held a hand up and looked around at witched and wizards. "we can't just leave her memories floating around, ill need several of you to volunteer to take them for now." he said. Everyone there stepped forward as Rogue continued to hiss obscenities and curses at them. Jean nodded and placed her hands on either side of Rogues head.

XxX

Rogue screamed in pain as psyches were forcefully brought to the forefront of her mind. The Logan in her head was snarling and wanting to slash through everything in sight. She felt the hot blades shoot from between her knuckles as the memory of how he got his adamantium coated skeleton rose to the surface. She scream again as she could feel the molten hot metal mold to her bones.

Logan was driven from her mind as Magneto stepped forward to take his place. She was in a concentration camp, the smell of death and sickness hung in the air. A Nazi man screamed at him to dig faster. He looked down at his skeleton like hands and the giant mass grave he was helping dig, his own grave. A sudden hatred rose in her as she began to twist and manipulate the magnetic fields around her. all she could see was red.

Suddenly Victor Creed was thrust into the spotlight. She was running through a battlefield littered with bodies, her younger brother behind her. she just could quench her blood thirst. Her nails grew longer as she reached her intended targets, she wanted to rip out their hearts. And when Jimmy wasn't looking she wanted to lick the blood off her fingers.

Cain Marko, the unstoppable Juggernaut. she heard it calling her name, _Cain, come get me Cain._ she sifted through the dead bodies as she made her way to the back of the cave. Those villagers had been foolish to think they could stop her, she smiled as she remembered their screams when she began shooting. Then she saw it the gem, it would make her all powerful. Powerful enough to kill Charles, her half-brother.

In a flash of lightning Ororo had taken a hold of her mind. She was trapped beneath the ruble of her families ruined home in Cairo. The dead and rotting bodies of her parents lying on top of her. she slowly felt everything closing in on her. this shouldn't be happening to her she was only a little girl after all. but then there was a light above her, a shinning ray of hope. She felt a strong hand grab her arm and hoist her out of the death hole. A man with a smile that made her cold, even in the hot sun, was telling her that she belonged to him or she would die.

Scott didn't know what to do, her parents had strapped her and her little brother Alex into the only parachute. The plane they were in was spiraling out of control toward the ground. Her parents were telling her they loved her and that she had to take care of Alex now. and with a final kiss from her mother they pushed her out of the plane. Her screams mixed with her brothers as the hurtled toward the ground, she suddenly remembered her dad telling her to pull the string he had placed in her hand. With a hard yank she pulled it and the parachute opened, saving the two siblings from certain death. But then as they lowered to the ground something hit Scott in the head and the world went black.

After that the memories flew past her eyes as she kept screaming. It felt like her body was on fire as she writhed in the ropes. The tears were pouring down her eyes as she struggled to stay conscious. She need to hold on to her last bits of energy. But it was slipping through her fingers too fast and rogue wondered if she was dying as blackness over took her.

XxX

Jean watched as Rogues body transformed back into her own for the last time. Her face was dirty and the tear tracks had smudged the dirt and little bit of makeup she did wear down her face. Her body was still trembling from the sheer toll of stress and use of power. Jean let out a breath as she saw the steady rise and fall of her chest.

"Well, is she done?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Yeah." She answered breathlessly.

"I never thought I would have to put up that much of a fight against a teenage girl." Commented one of the men. some of them nodded solemnly.

"I thought Harry was the one who was supposed to defeat Voldemort." James suddenly said.

Jean also thought this strange until Dumbledore spoke up. "There's still time for him to defeat Dumbledore, Rogue only delayed it." he said grimly. "We need to get her to St. Mungo's." he said after another moment.

"Will she be alright?" A tiny witch next to James asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to call her brother." She said to herself. she would also have to call the Professor and alert him of rogues condition.

"Sirius, could you take her to St. Mungo's on your motorbike?" James asked the man that was about his age with black hair. Jean suddenly recognized him as the best man at Lily and James' wedding.

He nodded and picked her up, careful to avoid any skin contact. "She's not going to go into another fit is she?" he asked, looking down at her wearily.

Jean shook her head, "No she is physically and mentally exhausted. We were lucky Voldemort used all his energy tearing down her mental walls." She said.

He nodded but carried her as though she were a ticking time bomb none the less. Jean sighed and took the cell phone out of her pocket, she had no bars to call anyone with, she would just have to wait. She followed the rest of the beaten and bloody witches and wizards back to where the battle had first started. There lay a man covered in grey hair, his skull had the imprint of a small hand.

"Well at least Remus will be pleased that Greyback's dead." James said, nudging the body of the man with his toe.

**A/N**

**Okay I will start updating my other fics when I finish this one, its almost over and I just need to get it out of my system! As always reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since that fateful Halloween night. Voldemort had been locked up in Azkaban, his wand broken and under constant guard he had no chance to escape until they could fully strip him of his powers. Peter and many other death eaters were still on the run, though many claimed they had been forced to do the Dark Lords bidding. Snape however seemed furious that James and Harry hadn't died that night, this of course only confirmed James suspicions that Snape was in love with Lily.

Every witch, wizard and magical creature in the world wanted to know what had exactly happened the night Voldemort met his downfall. Dumbledore had forbade any of the order or anyone who had witnessed what had happened that night. Voldemort had no idea what had happened and Dumbledore didn't want him to try and use Rogue. as they all learned, it was best for everyone if rogue had control of her own mind.

Rogue on the other hand still hadn't woken up from the coma she had been in for the last two weeks. The headmaster of her school, Professor Xavier, had come as soon as he was informed on what happened. He had spent nearly a week trying to fix her mental walls and removing any power the Voldemort in her head might have held. The last thing the world needed was two of him.

Sirius had currently found himself babysitting the young mutant girl while James and Lily forced another of her Professors, Jean Grey, to get some rest. He had promised upon pain of death that he was to inform her the second Rogue woke up. he had been on duty for about four hours when something happened. Sirius bolted up right and walked closer to get a good look at her. she still looked to be in the same position she had been in for days.

Sirius watched her for a few more minutes before taking a seat and pulling out his copy of the Daily Prophet. He gave a small chuckle at the ludicrous tales they had printed of their theories. One woman claimed that she had managed to seduce Voldemort and he had given up his ways for their unborn child. Another man claimed that the Voldemort and his Death Eaters weren't real, that the whole of the water supply had been spiked and that they had just hallucinated it all.

He continued to read when he heard a small noise, like a groan. He put his paper down and was startled to see Rogue sitting upright in her bed, holding her head. She didn't seem to notice him as she looked toward the door to her left. Sirius cleared his throat causing her head to whirl in his direction, it most of hurt because she winced a moment before focusing her bright green eyes on him.

"Where am ah?" she asked after a moment. Sirius thought she had the strangest accent, it didn't sound like Jeans at all.

"St. Mungo's." he offered unsure of what he was supposed to say.

She looked confused for a moment before there was a spark of recognition in her eyes and she nodded. She looked around her hospital room and then down at her hands. "Where are my gloves?" she said, mostly to herself.

Sirius had no idea where her gloves were, he didn't see any in sight. "Um, hold on right there. I'll go get a healer to help you." He said before rushing to the closed door of the room. he opened it and peered out into the empty hall lined with paintings of famous healers. He saw one particularly ugly witch with a large wart on her chin watching him with interest. "You," he called to her. "Go get me one of the healers." He demanded before shutting the door and turning back to his charge.

She was watching him curiously with her head tilted to the side. she had her arms crossed over she chest and her knees pulled up. she looked so vulnerable from the girl he had fought, and nearly lost against not two weeks ago. she opened her mouth to say something but closed it just as quickly, her eyes never leaving his as he crossed the room and sat back down.

She glanced at the wall out of the side of her eye before looking back to him and biting her lip. "He didn't die because he was too much of a coward to be a Death Eater." She blurted out all at once and then blushed and looked away.

Sirius was utterly confused now. "What?" he asked.

She looked back at him and met his eyes, her blush still intact. "Your brother, he died trying to destroy one of Riddle's Horcruxes." She said, a little slower than her first omission. "He tried to do the right thing."

His mind was reeling at this new information, but it didn't make sense. "Who's Riddle?" he asked, he had never heard the name before.

"Voldemort." She answered quietly. "R.A.B. only knew about one of them, there are five more."

She had used the nickname his younger brother Regulus had acquired at school, one he continued to use when he had become a Death Eater. But then another thought struck him, Riddle was not a pure-blood name. as if reading his thoughts the tiny mutant girl answered again. "His mother was a pure-blood, Gaunt, a direct descendent of Salazar Slytherin. His father was a muggel and who he was named after."

"How do you know all this?" he asked.

She pointed to her head calmly. "He won't shut up about it, keeps telling me he can't be killed because of the Horcruxes." She answered dully. She didn't look at all excited about having Voldemort boat about his immortality in her head.

But before Sirius could get anything else out of her a short red headed Witch came bustling in. "Oh deary, look at you!" she exclaimed in a high pitched voice that made both Sirius and Rogue wince.

She walked over to Rogue and peered into her eyes as though she would be able to tell from her eyes if there was something wrong. She glanced down at her bare arms and realizing the proximity, flinched away. Rogue frowned but didn't say anything, Sirius reasoned she must be used to it by now. The witch poured her a glass of water from the pitcher on her night stand before handing rogue the glass. She took it with weak hands and began to sip on it.

"There now, just keep drinking. I'll be by in a little while with your lunch." She said before scurrying out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

It was then that Sirius realized that he was supposed to call Jean on the celly-tell. He rummaged in his jean pockets for the little thing until he finally found it. truth be told Sirius had never seen anything like it before, it was like a little silver brick that flipped open and had buttons with numbers. Then there was the thing that Lily and Jean had called a screen that lit up when you opened it and when you pushed the numbered buttons the corresponding number showed up on the screen. But for the life of him he couldn't remember why or how the damned thing worked. He felt his eyebrows knit together as he willed the thing to work.

"Do ya need help?" Rogue asked with a hint of a smile.

he gave her a wolfish smile. "Could you?" he asked and tossed it to her.

he realized when the celly-tell was midair that her reflexes probably wouldn't be up to par what with her recent coma and episode. But she caught it deftly and began pushing buttons. She held it back out to him with her fingers as far away from the part he would grab as she could manage. "Jus' put it ta ya ear." She said.

he took the celly-tell and held it up to his ear, he at least remembered that the screen side was supposed to be on top. He heard an odd ringing noise every few moments and was about to question rogue about it when he heard another voice.

"Hello?" he recognized it as Jeans voice at once.

"HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME?" he bellowed into the phone. He grew confused as Rogue smiled and started laughing at him. "What? Am I doing it wrong?" he asked her. she could only nod her head as she laughed harder.

"Sirius? You don't need to scream, just talk normal." Jean said.

So that's why she was laughing. "Oh. Um, Rogue is awake." He said thickly.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Jean said her voice rising a few notches and her words very close together. "Is she alright? Does she know her name? does she know what year it is? Do her eyes look vacant?" she said so fast Sirius barely had time to decipher what she had said before she hung up.

Sirius pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it, his mouth slightly open. Rogues laughter finally died down as Sirius closed the muggel technology. "Just be ware that when your Professor gets her, she'll treat you like your made of glass."

Rogue rolled her eyes, but then frowned. "Was it bad?" she asked looking down at her hands.

Hell yeah it was bad! But should he really tell her that? probably not, she was just a girl after all. but then again she as probably only a few years younger than him. "Well," he started, still unsure of what to say and picking his words carefully. "No one important died." Her head shot up as the blood drained out of her face. Clearly this was the last thing he should have said. "Don't worry, he was going to kill you. Look at it this way you saved hundreds of lives this way." He amended quickly.

The color returned to her face but she didn't look like it made her feel any better. "Ah wish they wouldn't treat me like a porcelain doll." She muttered looking back at her hands.

"I'm sure they mean well, after all your only," Sirius paused trying to determine her age. "Sixteen?" he ventured. Truth be told he wasn't a touchy feely person, probably a trait he had inherited from his loving mother.

She looked up at him oddly. "Ah'm eighteen." Now that she said it he could see that she didn't look like a girl but like a young woman, an attractive young woman. Too bad her skin was poisonous.

They were saved from an awkward silence as Jean rushed into the room followed by Lily and James, who was holding Harry. Sirius immediately stood up and made his way over to James. Jean fussed over rogue who looked awkward at the attention.

"We need to talk to Dumbledore, immediately." He said leaning in close to James. James looked up, concerned. Sirius then launched in to the tale that rogue had told him about the Horcruxes.

"I hadn't realized the lengths he was willing to go." James whispered, Sirius could only nod.

Sirius looked down at his smiling godson, the baby who would one day become a man and defeat Voldemort for good. after they had realized Peter's betrayal Sirius had taken it upon himself to be the best damn godfather Harry could ever hope for. He had already started spoiling him with lavish gifts and had even set up a bank vault at Gringotts for when Harry left Hogwarts.

James sighed and walked over to Lily, explained the situation and handed off their son to her. Sirius looked over to where Rogue was rolling her eyes as Jean quizzed her.

"What's your name?"

"Ah haven't known my name since ah was fourteen." Rogue said leaning against her headboard and crossing her arms.

"What year is it?"

"Oh my Gawd, would you give it a rest? Ah know who ah am, ah'm not gonna freak out again." She said exasperated. "Ah have been through worse." She reminded.

Jean stopped quizzing her but didn't look as convinced as she would like to be. "Okay, well are there any questions you have?"

"Yeah, when can ah get outta here?" she asked as she looked around distastefully at the room.

"When the healers deem you healthy." Jean responded, sounding like a Professor instead of her mother for the first time.

"Can't we just call Logan?" she asked, looking like she didn't like the thought of staying at St. Mungo's at all.

Sirius didn't hear the rest of the conversation as James came back over. "Ready mate?" he asked. Sirius nodded and apperated to the front gates of Hogwarts, leaving the women folk and Harry at the Wizarding hospital.

**A/N**

**Sorry guys you don't get two updates today, been busy. On a side note will everyone else please update their own stories? Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Rogue looked out of her window as Jean drove them back to the mansion. After a month away, they were finally going home, the only thing she regretted was that she hadn't had a chance to visit Kurt. After she had awoken at St. Mungo's she had been quizzed on the location of Riddles Horcruxes. The Order of the Phoenix was currently hunting and destroying the seemingly meaningless objects that held bits of Voldemort's soul. Dumbledore had decided it best that Rogue should stay out of England and the Wizarding World until the Dementors could perform the kiss on Voldemort.

Rogue didn't mind staying away, truth was she needed a vacation from her vacation now. With the help of Lily she had finally managed to convince Jean that she wouldn't shatter at the slightest gust of wind. She still suspected Jean would suggest regular telepathy sessions between rogue and either herself or Xavier. This was something rogue really wasn't looking forward to these sessions, she had enough people in her head as it was, she didn't need anyone else poking around. Contrary to popular belief telepaths weren't as gentle as they pretended to be.

Rogue watched with excitement as Jean pulled her car into the open gates of the mansion. She wondered if her friends had missed her. she had been given strict instructions not to tell anything that had happened while in England. Jean had told her, her cover story was that she had gotten a nasty case of food poisoning while over there and that was the cause of the delay in their travel plans. She bit her lip, it had been so weird to be an actual part of that world and now she missed it.

Thanksgiving was tomorrow and a lot of the students who were still accepted for their powers or their parents didn't know, had gone home. Rogue had no doubt that most of her friends had. Jean pulled to a stop in the garage of the mansion where a smiling Scott stood with his hands in his pockets. The smile that lit up Jeans face diminished rogues own good mood. She didn't blame jean and Scott at all for what they had, she was jealous that she didn't have anyone waiting for her, she never had anyone waiting for her. she pushed the thought from her mind as she climbed out of the car and busied herself with unloading their luggage, while Jean ran over to Scott.

XxX

Remy had been a member of the x-men for all of a month and already he was getting the itch to run. He really couldn't help it, it was in his nature after all, he always had to be moving. He had yet to find any suitable x-women to grab his attention, though no woman could do that for very long anyways. Well, except for that one hallucination he had had the morning after his first night.

She had been utterly breathtaking and Remy swore he could still taste the delusion on his lips when he thought about her, like honey. He had asked around about her but he had been too drunk to notice any details about her other than her eyes, bright green. He decided it was the whiskey playing tricks on him and no longer mentioned the mysterious girl to his new teammates.

He shook his head to clear his mind as Jean and one of the former students rolled through the gates and into the garage. He briefly wondered why Scott had allowed his long time girlfriend to go on a month long vacation with some guy named Rogue. now if Remy Lebeau had been the girlfriend type he never would have let this happen, but thankfully he had been born without that particular instinct. Remy decided that the polite thing to do would be to greet Jean and this Rogue character.

He stood up and dusted any dirt that might have collected on his pants while he had been sitting under the tree. Remy leisurely walked over to the open garage where he could just make out the voices of Scott and Jean. He walked around the corner and almost stopped dead in his tracks. There was his hallucination brushing her unique two-toned hair away from her bright green eyes. He was saved from looking like a total fool as Scott cleared his throat and nodded toward Remy.

Both women turned to look at him. "Remy, what a surprise." Jean said with a smile as she walked over and gave him a friendly hug.

Remy looked over her shoulder to where his beautiful hallucination was standing and blushing. His drunken haze hadn't done her justice. "Figured ah should come say hello ta ya." He said as she let go.

Remy moved past her over to where his enchantress stood and thought it odd that she took a tiny step back. He swept her gloved hand up to his lips and planted a chaste kiss on her knuckles. "Bonjour chere." He said, making sure to lay the charm on thick.

But she didn't act like countless other before her had, they had all giggled and blushed furiously. She however snatched her hand away and frowned. "Ah'm not ya chere swamp rat." She said before turning on her heel and leaving him standing in the garage with a chuckling Scott and Jean.

"It's not good for your health to pursue Rogue." Scott said as he lead Jean into the house.

Remy figured that much but then again, he loved a challenge. "Let the games begin chere." He murmured to himself.

**A/N**

**Yeah I got no review last chapter, thanks guys. Anyway this is the last chapter, I doubt ill do a sequel but if any of you feel the need to then by all means go right ahead just send me a message first so I can read it! please review**


End file.
